


The Shitty FE Echoes: SoV College AU That Literally No One Asked For

by Rustick



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, im too lazy to tag rn ill update it as this goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustick/pseuds/Rustick
Summary: The boys like getting froyo, the gals like getting drunk. Something about true love here, we'll get to that eventually. Everyone is pretty gay tho.





	1. Rise of the Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, especially Python, Lukas, and Mae. Their personalities fit my writing I guess.
> 
> Huge shoutout to @vwyn19 on twitter and tumblr for this (https://twitter.com/vwyn19/status/872086838386847745) drawing of Lukas, Python, and Forsyth that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Quenoir on tumblr inspired Ch.2 with this: (http://quenoir.tumblr.com/post/161628488101/college-au-mae-can-crush-a-beer-can-against-her)
> 
> "college au mae can crush a beer can against her head and does it on request"
> 
> I'll keep updating the notes if this keeps going!

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I’m late as dicks!” Python sleepily.

            “Maybe if you woke up on time and stayed off your phone, you would be in your classes and passing all of them,” Forsyth responded. “By the way, Clive, Lukas, and I are getting froyo after class at three, you should join us.”

“Are you paying?”

“Python, you can pay for yourself. I have to head out, class starts in 45 minutes and my class is in the L’arachel building.”

Forsyth was clad in a white T-shirt, green jacket tied around his waist, and blue jeans. He also wore those ugly blue Nikes that Python hated, despite his hair matching the shoes. In fact, that was the reason Python hated it. “Well, see you at our froyo meeting!” Forsyth said as he left the dorm room, the door locking into place behind him.

            Python was still in his pajamas, a white T-shirt he was sure was Forsyth’s, and checkerboard patterned blue pajama pants. “I should probably go to class. Eh…” The man rolled out of bed, landing on the ground with precision, and grabbing his shampoo from his drawer, like he had the past several times he was late. “I’m already gonna be late, a shower can’t hurt."

 -

 

“So, then Clair had asked this girl, Delthea, if her brother had a girlfriend. She said her brother was a weirdo and didn’t like talking to anyone. Clair laughed, she laughed, it was actually kind of funny.” Clive said, adjusting his jacket.

            “That’s quite humorous, Clive. I’m glad you and Clair got the opportunity to work with high school students. It’s a truly wondrous opportunity to gain real-world experience,” Lukas responded.

“You’re as calm and collected as ever. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Are we still meeting with Python and Forsyth for froyo?”

            “According to my schedule, we are listed to meet with Python and Forsyth at approximately 2:55 PM at Sonya’s Scrumptious Sweets. There we can get some ‘froyo.’”

“It’s 2:30 now, should we get to the buses now so we can make it over there.”

            “A sound plan,” Lukas replied, carefully placing his books in his messenger bag.

 -

 

Python rushed off the bus, almost fell, yet caught himself with precision. “I’m gonna be late, gods dammit.” The blue-haired man yawned, then started a slow jog towards Sonya’s.

“He’s going to be late,” Clive said.

            “I believe Python will make it on time. In fact, I’d give him the benefit of the doubt,” Lukas responded.

            “I told him not to be late. He woke up late and was late to his first class. The man never sleeps at a decent time I tell you,” Forsyth said.

“I’M HERE!” Python came rushing in the door, eager to get in line with his friends.

            “Benefit of the doubt,” Lukas said with confidence.

“You guys had no idea what it took to get here! The bus ran late, then I accidentally ran into this dude wearing like 3 layers of clothes who told me to ‘watch where I’m going,’ and then- “

“We get it Python, just order your froyo,” Clive said, tone exhausted.

“Hi, welcome to Sonya’s, where the sweets are magical! What can I get for you today?” asked the worker. Python glanced down, her nametag reading ‘Genny.’

“Uh, lemme get an uh…the cherry one. Reminds me of this ginger stud over here,” Python pointed to Lukas, who blushed slightly. Only Clive noticed.

“Four orders: chocolate mint, lemon sorbet, vanilla, and cherry!” said the girl.

            The boys took their froyo and thanked her, then took a seat at a booth in the corner of the small shop. Lukas pulled some books and four folders out of his bag, each folder labelled for each of them.

            “We should start right away, we only have three weeks for this project. The sooner it gets done the later.” Lukas suggested.

“I’m guessing you already have an outline?” Python asked.

            “Of course. I was thinking we could- “

“Lukas, before we start- “Clive interrupted, “-we should tell Python that he shouldn’t be almost late to every meeting.” Clive then turned to Python. “You shouldn’t be late to every meeting.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Python halfheartedly apologized. “You know I’m a busy guy, I can’t always get all my work done. I promise I can get this done on time though, as long as Forsyth stops yelling at me in the morning.”

            “I do not yell!” Forsyth yelled. “I’m just…very enthusiastic!”

“You mean very annoying?”

            “If you take it that way, then…I guess?”

“Forsyth, agree to stop yelling at Python in the morning, and we can get to our work and this froyo.”

            “I’ve actually been eating my ‘froyo’ while we wait, I hope that’s fine.” Lukas interjected.

“Fine, fine, I agree. Now can we get to this project. We need to create an idea that sparks social change, and to deliver the idea of that social change to people who interact with our project. Should we start with an idea?” Forsyth said.

“I was thinking something about the class system. This country often favors the privileged, whilst denying the marginalized access to the help they need. For example: my family is rich, yet our money does not go to the poor often. I donate what I can, but my brother tends to disagree with my ideology. Perhaps those conflicting ideologies can be the core of our project?” Lukas said.

“I agree. I’m with Lukas opinion-wise, but maybe we should ask people with a different ideology what could be flawed with ours to better argue our point. Perhaps Fernand?” Clive suggested.

“Fernand hates poor people, dude,” Python responded.

            “I agree with you all. What next then, a name? It would be helpful if we consider a banner to use to promote this project to Professor Mycen.” Forsyth said.

“Something flashy. I-D-K, base it on something in the project description,” Python suggested.

“Good idea,” Clive replied. “I was thinking this line: ‘to deliver the idea of that social change.’ Specifically, the word deliver. How about…the Deliverance?”

            “It’s a splendid name,” Lukas replied.

            “I agree,” Forsyth said.

“It’s chill,” Python said.

“Perfect. Then as of today we shall start the Deliverance!” Clive said. Python raised his hand for a high-five, and Lukas lightly tapped his hand to Python’s. Forsyth grabbed his froyo and smiled.

This was going to be an interesting project for these boys.

           


	2. "How to not be a bitch at the club" - Written and Produced by Mae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica, Mae, Boey and Genny go out to the local gay club, Heather's, every other weekend. Celica and Genny want to spice things up, but Boey just wants to get laid and Mae wants to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post by quenoir (http://quenoir.tumblr.com/post/161628488101/college-au-mae-can-crush-a-beer-can-against-her)
> 
> "college au mae can crush a beer can against her head and does it on request"
> 
> So she does that.
> 
> Also everyone is gay and I have no idea how to write gay clubs.

Genny was finally off work, and she just wanted to relax. Unfortunately for her, she had to shower and hurry to Heather’s, the local gay club. Genny checked her phone while plugging it in, and there were two messages from Mae.

_Mae the Bae: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy genny! me, celica, and boey are headin to Heather’s rn. We know you just got off work, so we’ll be waiting. See you soon! <3_

_Mae the Bae: also ur girl is getting drunk TONIGHT. Gotta kiss some babes xoxo <3_

Genny quickly replied.

_Gen-nae nae: please be careful, Mae. promise me you wont get too drunk. kissing girls is fine though, go as hard as you want with that. ill be there soon, love you! <3_

 -

 

            “Celicaaaaaaa, am I drunk yet?” Mae asked.

“Mae, you promised Genny not to get too drunk. You’re only tipsy now, but I’m banning you from all alcohol until Genny arrives.”

            “It’s for the best,” Boey said as he sat down.

            “Shut it, Boes. Don’t act like you’re so innocent when I saw you making out with two guys at once.”

            “At least I’m getting some. I haven’t seen you with a single girl all night.”

            “You’re an ass, Boey.”

            “You are what you eat.”

Celica interrupted the bickering friends, “Genny just texted me that she’s here, I’ll go greet her. Mae, no alcohol ‘til I get back.”

            “I promise, Celica.” Mae appeared to be sobering up a little, though it wouldn’t last long.

Celica walked towards the front of Heather’s, until she was stopped by a woman in a long, slightly revealing dress.

            “You’re Celica, are you not?” said the woman.

Celica immediately tensed up, staying cautious just in case of the worst-case scenario.

“Yes, I am. Who are you?” she responded.

            “Loosen up, sweetie. My name is Mathilda, I’m the owner of this club. I just wanted to say thank you for coming to old Heather’s when there’s fancier clubs and bars out there. Must be tough being the governor’s daughter.”

Celica relaxed a bit, and responded. “While, it is nice for a pansexual girl of my age to come here. I’m still years away from technical adulthood. Even though responsibility weighs on me, I do want this time for myself and my friends. It helps me feel normal.”

            “That’s the answer I was looking for. Stay young, Celica, it helps with all the struggle in this world. Even if you come from certain privilege, it doesn’t mean you can’t be harmed by other hatred. I’ll be seeing you, I must go to a late-night business meeting.”

Mathilda walked off, her dress glimmering in the soft light of the club. Celica, giggled, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey Celica, I’m sorry I’m late,” Genny said.

“Don’t worry, Genny. I made Mae chill on the alcohol, we should head over,” Celica responded. The two began to head back to the bar, where Boey and Mae were waiting.

“Was that Mathilda, the club owner? You know she’s my boss’ wife?”

“That was, she’s very kind. Also, interesting, I guess? A sweet shop owner married to a gay club owner? That would make for an intriguing story.”

“I agree. I should ask Miss Sonya sometime.”

            “There’s our fave gays!” Mae yelled out. “Genny, you have to try the cherry vodka with cola! It’s so good!”

“Boey, I thought you were watching her?” Celica asked, concerned.

            “She only took a sip. She’ll be fine…and she just drank it all. Mae, do you have no decency?” Boey asked.

            “Decency? Okay, Mr. Hickey,” she responded.

“It looks like tonight will be fun. I’ll try the cherry-cola vodka, thank you Mae!” Genny then turned to the bartender to order her drink.

            “Hey, hey, Celica. Guess what I learned to do recently? HEY BARTENDER, ONE CORONA LIGHT PLEASE! PUT IT ON MY TAB!” Mae yelled.

            “Light? Are you going on an alcohol diet?” Boey asked.

            “Watch and learn, my dear Boey.” Mae caught the beer as it slid towards her, quickly opened it at the bottom, and shot gunned the entire can in a few seconds.

            “Jesus Christ dude.” Boey said, astounded.

Mae then took the empty beer can, and quickly smashed it against her head, crushing it with ease. “What do you think Celica?”

“Holy shit,” she responded.

“Dear Gods, Mae. Please take care of yourself.” Genny said, sipping on her drink.

“Well ladies, I’m off to go kiss more cute guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. I’ll let you all gossip in peace.” Boey winked, then walked off.

“So how was your Friday, Genny?” Celica asked.

“It was okay. Just class then work, as usual. There was a group of guys that were super weird though. I don’t think they realize a sweet shop is the best place to study for three hours.”

            Mae, who was starting to get drunk again, interjected. “But, Gen…Genny. How are you gonna not sit and look at the girls there! Girls love sweets! The owner is a lesbian!”

“Pretty sure they were mostly gay. ‘Ginger Stud’ wasn’t exactly subtle, and neither was what was essentially normalized fondling. I think the blondie was straight though. Should I invite them out? I think Blondie is rich, and you know how I feel about rich guys. Plus, Boey needs to find a stable partner instead of thotting around here every other weekend.”

            “Mae, what did I say about sugar daddies? Can’t trust ‘em. Don’t give ‘em the sugar,” Mae said.

“How are you already past tipsy?” asked Celica. “I do agree though. We should add a few more boys to our weekend drinking. It’d make it more interesting at the very least.”

“Celicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, let’s go grind on some ladies! Am I drunk yet? Fuck it!” Mae reached for another shot, before Celica grabbed her arm.

“I’m getting you home now. Being on Mae Watch is…gods. Genny, you got her next fortnight?”

“Yeah, sure.” Genny finished her drink. “Boey is probably gonna end up in the bed of some twunk in his late-twenties anyways. We should get Mae some Gatorade and sleep.”

            “Celicaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

Celica grabbed Mae by the hand and dragged her out of the club. “Let’s go. She’s going to hate the hangover in the morning.”

 -

 

            “Gods I fucking hate this hangover.” Mae said. “Celica please kill me.”

“Mae, you drank half the shelf, shot gunned like five beers, and had at least three shots. I’m surprised you don’t have alcohol poisoning.

            “This is why you don’t let me get all drunk and gay at the club.”

“Genny’s inviting some boys with us next week. I know you’re the mega lesbian, but try to build some gay-lesbian solidarity here, will you?”

            “Fine, I’ll chill on the alcohol and I won’t shit on men for one night. If, however, you get me eggs for breakfast and we watch more cartoons on Netflix.”

“Fine. I’ll get you whatever you need, princess.”

            “Thanks, babe.”

  **-**

 

Gen-nae nae: hey Boey were heading out since Mae is drunk as fuck. We know you’re getting laid so just make sure you meet with us for lunch tomorrow.

Dat Boey: soz, just saw this. ended up getting this dudes number so im good

Gen-nae nae: im going to bed soon, just get home safe.

Dat Boey: I gotchu! Im omw home rn, sweet dreams <3

Gen-nae nae: <3


End file.
